Long-Term Evolution (LTE) is a standard for wireless communication of high-speed data for mobile phones and data terminals. The LTE standard is based on the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM)/Enhanced Data Rates for GSM (EDGE) and Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS)/High Speed Packet Access (HSPA) network technologies, but increases the capacity and speed using a different radio interface together with core network improvements.
“LTE Advanced in unlicensed spectrum” (LTE-U) refers to a proposal to deliver LTE with small cells using unlicensed (e.g., 5 GHz) spectrum. LTE-U devices may wirelessly transmit and receive data using unlicensed and/or licensed spectrum. By tapping into the spectrum resources of the unlicensed bands, network operators may potentially obtain greater throughput and user satisfaction.
In carrier aggregation, a network operator may cause a mobile device to concurrently use both the LTE and LTE-U spectrums to provide greater throughput, greater reliability, and/or decreased cost relative to using only one of the LTE and LTE-U spectrums at a time. From the perspective of the network operator, the cost (e.g., the cost per unit of data) may be different for communications made using the LTE and LTE-U spectrums. Additionally, the quality and/or reliability of the LTE and LTE-U spectrums may be generally different.